


How Fortunate For You

by LugianBeforeSwine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, M/M, Sexting, Texting, i can't believe i wrote this lol bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LugianBeforeSwine/pseuds/LugianBeforeSwine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>His phone lights up again, and Bokuto is looking at him with an open, sincere expression that practically screams ‘please kiss me right now’.</i>
</p>
<p>Bokuto and Akaashi text each other during a boring gen ed lecture. It gets a little out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Fortunate For You

In a lecture hall filled with upwards of 300 students, it’s not a huge deal to be using one’s phone while the professor is speaking. In fact, Akaashi will often use this class time as a chance to fire off a quick text to his mom reassuring her that school is still going well for him, or to contribute to a group text about where the volleyball team should go for dinner after practice that evening.

What he does not normally do in class is exchange messages with Bokuto that progressively inch closer towards what Akaashi is sure could be accurately termed ‘sexting’. The fact that Bokuto is sitting right next to him and can therefore examine and catalogue every single reaction Akaashi has to the texts just makes the whole thing worse.

Of course, Akaashi knows he could just not reply. After all, what they’re doing is hardly appropriate in general, let alone in a packed lecture hall. But he also knows that Bokuto will pout and whine at him for days if he doesn’t play along now, and more than that, Akaashi wants to reply. Bokuto is ridiculous and immature and annoying, but somehow that doesn’t stop Akaashi from being stupidly in love with him.

Akaashi sighs and quietly flips open his phone as another text comes in; Bokuto closes his phone with an obnoxious snap and grins at Akaashi, leaning closer to him with his elbow on the desk.

_[soooo, you come here often??]_

Akaashi rolls his eyes as he composes his reply. _[More often than you do.]_ Bokuto does have a habit of skipping this class, not that Akaashi blames him, because it’s a dreadfully boring gen ed requirement.

Bokuto looks gleeful as he opens his phone, and he lets out a tiny snort of laughter after reading the message, which Akaashi can’t help but find endearing.

_[that’s true. you would never skip a class, would you, keiji? maybe that’s why you’re so smart.]_

Akaashi is about to write a reply along the lines of ‘there is a lot more to being smart than just showing up for class’ when his phone lights up with another incoming text.

_[but you’re not just smart. you’re also really hot.]_

Akaashi narrows his eyes and looks over to see Bokuto snickering behind his hand. He glances up quickly at the professor and their fellow students sitting near them, but no one seems to have noticed the two guys quietly texting towards the far right of the room.

_[How fortunate for you, hmm?]_

Bokuto startles for a half-second after reading that one, then abruptly his face colors just slightly. His fingers move rapidly over the keys, eyes remaining trained on his phone as Akaashi watches his face curiously.

_[yes. absolutely.]_

Now it’s Akaashi’s turn to be a little shocked. He had expected a much more carefree response. He quickly looks back to Bokuto’s face and discovers that the vulnerable expression that had been present mere seconds ago has disappeared, but the blush has not. In fact, it seems to be getting more prominent.

His phone lights up and stays that way for a short while. Next to him, Bokuto continues to text furiously, staring at his phone in intense concentration.

_[like holy shit, keiji, have you looked in a mirror recently? well like yeah i guess you probably did this morning or whatever while you brushed your teeth or something but]_  
 _[do you ever look at yourself and just think ‘damn i am perfect’]_  
 _[because you should]_  
 _[you are so attractive i can’t believe people don’t just swoon in your wake as you walk to class]_  
 _[i swoon over you internally all the time just so you know]_

As Akaashi reads text after text, he can feel his face heating up and knows that he must be sporting a blush to match Bokuto’s at this point. If only he could just get one text back before Bokuto sent another one—

His phone lights up again, and Bokuto is looking at him with an open, sincere expression that practically screams ‘please kiss me right now’ and Akaashi wants to so badly but they’re in a classroom, this is inappropriate, and then he opens his phone and wishes he could grab Bokuto’s arm and charge out of the lecture hall and maybe into a secluded maintenance closet or something.

_[i love you, keiji]_

Akaashi inadvertently glares at him and Bokuto smiles, trying to hold back laughter.

Well, Akaashi thinks, they’re already both blushing messes and no one has seemed to notice so far. What would be the harm in taking it a step further? For one thing, it would certainly turn the tables on Bokuto, who no doubt started this in order to rile Akaashi up.

He holds his phone as close to his chest as he can while still being able to type, in order to shield it from the people sitting behind him. _[Come over after class? My roommate won’t be home.]_ He tries to school his face into as innocent an expression as he can while Bokuto splutters over the message, attracting the attention of the girl sitting on his other side.

_[yesyesyes what do you have in mind???]_

Keeping his face in a neutral expression as the conversation progresses is one of the most difficult things Akaashi has ever had to do, but he finds pleasure in the fact that Bokuto seems to be falling apart right in front of him in the best way possible, and in public no less.

_[Well, I was thinking we could start in my bedroom.]_

_[yeah that’s a good place to start that’s very good]_

_[And in between kisses, we would take off our shirts]_

_[yep yep i am on board captain keiji]_

_[I’d have my hands on your chest, then trail my fingers further down…]_

Bokuto stops replying. He’s biting his bottom lip, clenching his phone in both hands.

This is the worst idea Akaashi has ever had. He keeps going, head bent over his phone so that his nose is nearly touching the screen.

_[I’m running my fingers along the waistband of your jeans, until I stop to unzip them with one hand, the other hand holding your hip…]  
[I push your jeans down and you step out of them, reaching forward to take mine off, but I stop you with my hand on yours, then direct you towards my bed…]_

Akaashi abruptly notices that his texts have switched into the present tense, as if he’s actually performing the actions he’s describing, and he realizes it’s because he’s picturing the scene in his head as he types. Well, no point in stopping now, he thinks. Better see this thing through.

Bokuto is blushing furiously, one hand in his own hair as he death-grips his phone in the other, still refusing to meet Akaashi’s eyes.

_[You sit down on the edge of my bed and I kneel in front of you, reaching forwards to slip my hand inside your boxers…]_

Bokuto makes a noise like he’s choking, and a few people turn to look as the professor drones on. Akaashi steadfastly ignores this as he continues typing.

_[But just touching you with my hand isn’t enough. I want to taste you, I want to hear the noises you make when I take you into my mouth…]_

“KEIJI!”

Akaashi whips his head around, facing Bokuto, who is open-mouth panting and is apparently just now realizing what he’s done. He belatedly closes his phone, and it slides out of his hand onto the ground between their seats.

Their professor stops talking and looks around the room. Akaashi’s breathing is ragged; he doesn’t know what to do. He and Bokuto stare at each other helplessly until their professor clears his throat.

“Do you two have something you’d like to contribute?” he asks, staring straight at them, which prompts the rest of the class to turn towards them.

“Uhh,” Bokuto says.

“We have to go,” Akaashi says quickly. He picks up Bokuto’s phone, shoves it in his bag along with his own, and rapidly makes his way out of the lecture hall with Bokuto on his heels.

The two of them run down the hallway through the building, sprinting recklessly and weaving around anyone who gets in their way, until they both begin laughing so hard that they have to stop to catch their breaths.

Bokuto’s eyes are watering with tears of laughter as he pulls Akaashi into an alcove under a staircase and kisses him soundly before either of them can say anything.

“Holy shit,” Bokuto says when they break apart, and after a few seconds of staring at each other, Akaashi presses closer against Bokuto and they both start laughing again.

“By the way,” Akaashi says as they straighten up their clothes and belongings and recover from their impromptu laughing fit, “I love you too, Koutarou. So, so much.”

Bokuto’s eyes soften and he looks like he wants to say something, but Akaashi continues speaking. “And I’m serious about you coming over. And everything after that.”

Bokuto’s face lights up in a blinding grin, and he reaches forward to pull Akaashi back against his chest. “I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon Akaashi as being blunt and forward when it comes to he and Bokuto's relationship, so.
> 
> Also I miss having a flip-phone for the dramatic noise they make when you close them.
> 
> Hit me up at deadpan-snarker.tumblr.com if you'd like to talk about the owl boys or anything else really.


End file.
